Um Eu te Odeio pode significar Eu te Amo
by BelleSC
Summary: Porque eles eram os únicos que precisavam saber da verdade.


**UM "EU TE ODEIO" PODE SIGNIFICAR UM "EU TE AMO"**

_**Às vezes, eles são os únicos que precisam saber que o amor existe**_

A caminho do Salão Principal para o jantar, dois marotos, Sirius Black e James Potter, conversavam.

– Sirius... acho que eu nunca vou entender essa sua relação com a Bellatrix. – Disse James.

– Você acha que eu entendo, Prongs? – respondeu moreno indiferente.

– Nunca vi duas pessoas se odiarem mais que você e ela... E ao mesmo tempo...

– James, vamos mudar de assunto, por favor? – interrompendo o amigo com um início de irritação.

– Tá bem, foi mal, Padfoot. – James se desculpou.

– Sem problemas. – O outro respondeu, levantando os braços.

Os amigos adentraram o Salão Principal e foram sentar ao lado de Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, os outros marotos. Quando passavam pela porta do salão, um grupo de sonserinos passou por eles, e lá estava também Bella Black, a prima de Sirius, de quem todos sabiam ser a mais odiada por Black. Foi quando os dois se esbarraram.

– O que foi, Black? – perguntou a garota, irritada, encarando o primo.

O olhar da garota era indecifrável. Ninguém era capaz de entendê-lo, ou _quase _ninguém. Há quem jure que um pequeno sorriso brincava nos lábios finos de Bellatrix, mas são tão poucos os que conhecem que não há confirmação. O único que seria capaz de revelar o que se passava pela mente de Bella, naquele momento e em todos os outros, o único que entendia o que ela queria dizer, sem precisar mais do que de um olhar... este não revelaria por nada.

– Eu é que pergunto. O que foi, _Bella_? – ele interpelou em tom meio debochado.

– Eu não vou perder meu tempo com um qualquer como você, que suja o nome da própria família.

– Um qualquer? Isso é o que eu sou, Bellatrix? – ele interrogou encarando-a nos olhos e esboçando um sorriso sardônico – E sou eu quem suja o nome dos _Black_? – deixou essas últimas palavras com desgosto, observando as feições dela se enrijecerem.

Bellatrix limitou-se a lançar ao primo um último olhar, novamente enigmático e, andando rapidamente com os colegas, virou-se para a mesa da sonserina. Sem esboçar qualquer expressão, Sirius ficou, durante mais alguns instantes, observando-a, até que se lembrou de James, que ainda o esperava para sentarem na mesa.

– Vamos? – perguntou o maroto de olhos azuis ao de orbes castanhas.

– Vamos. – Respondeu aparentemente confuso – Tá vendo? É disso que eu falo, Padfoot. Vocês dois são... intensos. Sei lá! Coisa mais estranha. Ninguém consegue entender isso! – James se queixou.

Após as considerações do amigo, Sirius soltou uma gargalhada e foram jantar. Já no dormitório, o moreno arrumava-se para sair, deixando James intrigado.

– Aonde você vai, Padfoot? – perguntou.

– Sei lá. Dar umas voltas pelo castelo, só isso. – Respondeu saindo, sem esperar contestação.

Sirius andou pelos corredores quase desertos do castelo. Já era tarde, e não havia muito movimento depois de certa hora. Caminhou durante alguns minutos até chegar aonde queria. Dobrou o corredor e a viu, parada em frente a uma janela, com os cabelos negros balançando ao vento. Com um leve sorriso o garoto aproximou-se.

– Achei que não viesse mais. – Comentou a garota, com voz forte e segura.

– Eu nunca deixaria de vir, Bella. – Sirius disse isso e a abraçou pelas costas. A garota sorriu e se virou nos braços dele. Nesse instante, um aluno da Corvinal passou por ali, olhando a cena com estranheza. Rapidamente Bellatrix apagou o sorriso e empurrou Sirius.

– Eu te odeio! – gritou. Sirius não entendeu o que ela dizia, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar, e o garoto rapidamente entrou no jogo, mudando a expressão. O corvinal saiu dali rapidamente, e Sirius abraçou Bellatrix novamente.

– Também amo você, minha Bella. – Os dois gargalharam juntos, e Sirius beijou-a intensamente. Quando os dois se separaram, encararam-se e sorriram, com o mesmo olhar cúmplice, que dizia tudo, sem uma palavra sequer.

Quem seria capaz de dizer que aquilo era ódio, e não amor?

N.A: Mais um devaneio no meio das aulas. É curtinha e bobinha, mas eu até que gosto dela... Comments? *-*


End file.
